Il aurait dû s'attendre à tout
by Lyloya
Summary: Si Remus avait été cardiaque... Petit OS délirant sur Remus et ses amis cinglés. Tout est dans le titre ! (Image de couverture de Viria13)


**Disclaimer = Univers et personnage à la très merveilleuse et géniale JKR**

 **Petit OS écrit à l'occasion d'un concours de fanfic et publié sur un autre site que je me décide à rajouter ici en espérant qu'il saura faire rire quelques personnes :)**

 **Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

Si Remus John Lupin était né avec des problèmes cardiaques, il n'aurait sans doute pas vécu jusqu'à un âge très avancé. Il fallait déjà être solide pour avoir survécu à l'attaque d'un des plus féroces loups-garous. Il fallait encore être très courageux pour en être devenu un et lutter malgré tout pour avoir une vie normale. Il fallait enfin avoir une bonne dose d'autodérision pour accepter l'ironie d'être un loup-garou quand on s'appelait Remus Lupin. Mais par-dessus tout, il fallait surtout être prêt à tout quand on avait pour amis James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow.

Ce n'était pas que ces trois-là étaient méchants – quoiqu'il valait sans doute mieux être compté parmi leurs amis – mais ils avaient l'art de faire les choses les plus inattendues, aux endroits les plus inattendus, aux moments les plus inattendus, et le tout avec un aplomb impressionnant. C'était sans doute pour cette raison, que, depuis longtemps, Remus avait décidé que, quelque soit le projet machiavélique que mijotait ses trois amis, il devrait toujours s'attendre à tout de leur part. Absolument tout. Sans aucune restriction.

Sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cela.

« Remus, il faut que tu t'assoies.

C'était James qui venait de l'interpeller avec une voix surexcitée.

\- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? Lui demanda Remus d'un ton suspicieux.

Avec eux, il préférait toujours rester sur ses gardes. On n'était jamais trop prudent quand il s'agissait de se protéger d'une petite blague. Il inspecta donc par réflexe la chaise que venait de lui avancer Peter. Tout paraissait normal. Il s'assit donc en les observant. Tous trois arboraient un identique sourire qu'il ne leur connaissait que trop bien. Un sourire qu'ils avaient baptisé d'un commun accord « Le sourire du Maraudeur ». Malheureusement, il savait qu'il leur suffirait de bien peu d'efforts pour que ce sourire s'étalât à son tour sur ses lèvres.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Nous avons fait quelque chose, commença James.

\- D'absolument interdit et de très dangereux, compléta Sirius.

\- Il faut que tu nous promettes de garder le secret pour toi seul jusqu'à ta mort, acheva Peter.

Le préfet attendit avec amusement la plaisanterie qui allait sans nul doute suivre cette annonce, mais celle-ci ne vint pas. Ses trois meilleurs amis le fixaient avec le plus grand sérieux. Il songea donc qu'il était de bon ton de commencer à s'inquiéter un peu.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait pour que vous ayez tant besoin de cette promesse ? Ça ne peut pas être si terrible ?

Les deux meneurs échangèrent un regard.

\- C'est que ce que nous avons fait n'est pas seulement interdit par le règlement de l'école, annonça Sirius avec fierté.

\- C'est aussi illégal, souffla James à mi-voix, bien qu'ils ne fussent que tous les quatre dans leur dortoir.

Le jeune homme hésita entre pousser un très long soupir las ou adopter un air blasé. Il opta finalement pour la seconde option et désépingla son tout récent badge de préfet pour le poser loin de lui, comme pour se décharger des responsabilités que lui conférait cette charge. Il se sentit aussitôt plus léger.

\- Très bien, tant qu'il n'y a pas de cadavre, je suis prêt à garder le secret. De quoi s'agit-il ?

Les trois fauteurs de troubles s'entre-regardèrent à nouveau, encore hésitants mais impatients de le mettre au courant.

\- Tu es bien assis, hein ? S'assura Peter avec un air de sollicitude.

\- Mais oui !

\- Bon, commença James. Nous avons longuement réfléchi…

\- …au fait que les morsures de loups-garous ne sont dangereuses…, enchaîna Sirius.

\- …que contre les humains.

\- Nous avons donc eu une idée…

\- …de génie !

Ces deux-là avaient la très fâcheuse manie de finir mutuellement leurs phrases, un peu comme un vieux couple, donnant parfois aux deux autres l'impression de manquer quelque chose d'essentiel. Peter sembla d'ailleurs hésiter à prendre la parole en voyant qu'ils se relayaient si bien. James l'attrapa toutefois par l'épaule et ce fut tous les trois bras dessus bras dessous qu'ils se plantèrent juste devant le loup-garou pour crier en chœur :

\- Nous sommes devenus des animagi !

Ils restèrent à le fixer avec leurs grands sourires, attendant probablement une réaction autre que le tic nerveux qui agitait convulsivement ses paupières. Ils durent être déçus. James agita la main devant ses yeux d'un air inquiet.

\- C'est bizarre, il ne dit rien, il ne bouge pas…

\- Il a peut-être fait un malaise ?

Remus finit cependant par les rassurer en s'exclamant d'une voix étranglée :

\- Vous avez fait quoi ?!

James et Peter firent signe à Sirius de prendre la parole.

\- Et bien, comme on ne peut pas te soutenir autrement qu'en prenant les devoirs pour toi, ce qui n'est franchement pas satisfaisant pour notre sens de l'amitié, nous avons trouvé un moyen de te tenir compagnie pendant les pleines lunes sans que ce soit dangereux pour nous. Comme James est le meilleur en métamorphoses, il nous a bien aidés et nous avons trouvé tous les renseignements nécessaires dans la réserve. Et maintenant…

Il recula de quelques pas et sa silhouette vacilla soudain pour laisser la place à un gros chien noir. Remus posa une main sur son cœur, persuadé que celui-ci allait lâcher dans un avenir très proche. Décidément, il aurait dû s'attendre à tout de leur part. Absolument tout. Même à ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas.

\- Vous êtes… complètement fous…

La version chien de Sirius poussa un aboiement joyeux comme pour l'approuver et il reprit alors sa forme humaine, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Reconnais sans mauvais jeu de mots que ça a du chien.

\- Et puis, enchaîna Peter précipitamment en voyant que Remus allait se mettre à protester avec plus d'énergie, James et Sirius sont assez volumineux pour pouvoir tenir en respect un loup-garou alors il n'y a pas de souci à se faire.

\- De toute façon, c'est fait, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière, donc tu n'as pas le choix ! Conclut James avec un sourire ravi.

Le loup-garou laissa échapper un petit rire malgré lui.

Une fois de plus, ils avaient réussi à la surprendre. Une fois de plus, il était obligé de céder. Et, comme toujours, il cédait de bon cœur. Une sensation de chaleur fourmillait dans sa poitrine, lui donnant l'impression que celle-ci allait exploser. Ils avaient sans doute passé des heures à s'entraîner, le nez dans des livres poussiéreux dont ils ne devaient pas comprendre plus de la moitié de ce qu'ils racontaient. Etre animagus était un exploit magique très difficile qui n'était pas à la portée du sorcier moyen. Et pourtant, pour lui, ses trois amis n'avaient pas hésité à se lancer dans cette aventure sans se poser de question. Pour que même les nuits de pleine lune ne fussent plus une épreuve qu'il devrait affronter seul.

\- Merci. » Murmura-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Non, décidément, Remus John Lupin n'aurait pas pu être cardiaque.

* * *

 **Voilà ;D**


End file.
